When Lunard of mele
by leiila
Summary: Et si par la bétise et l'inconcience de Dumbledore, harry n'avait jamais vecu au 4 privet Drive? Quel en serait les conséquences sur le monde magique et sur harry? Personne ne peut égaler la colère d'un loupgarou, jamais...ouh mais quel mauvait résumé
1. intro

Résumé: Et si harry n'avait jamais été deposé a privet drive? Et si il n'était jamais allé à Poudlard? Alors que le monde est remplit de ténébre, rémus s'en mele...

C'est ma premiere fiction soyez indulgent.

INTRODUCTION:

A l'ombre de sa cheminée, il était assis et regardait le feu palpitait. C'était comme soudain partir dans un reve profond, oublier son passé, etre dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'a lui… mais cela ne dura guère lontemps, son reve disparut dans une fumée noire. Il aimait pourtant telement, venir ici, aupres du calme feu, le soir pour plonger ses pensées les plus profondes. Une tete apparut et le coupa de sa reverie. Une tete, dans ce feu. C'était ça la magie…

Il connaissait la personne qui était apparue, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 13 ans et ne savait pas les causes, ni le pourquoi il était là. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait jamais le revoir, jamais…

Tout ce qui était arrivé etait de sa faute à _lui, rien que sa faute…_

-Je sais ce se que vous pensez, mais l'heure est grave, je fais appel a vous , dit l'homme dans la cheminée.

Il sourit, il était pratquement en train de le supllier, apres toutes ces années il venait le voirlui Lui disant que l'heure était grave, mais à qui la faute ? C'était l'homme dans la cheminée,sa faute à _lui_, pas la sienne.

-A qui la faute Dumbledore ?!! répondit-il les yeux dans le vague. Que peut-il y avoir de si grave que cela pour risquer de venir me voir, moi ? apres toutes ces années…

-Je sais quel sont vos sentimesnt envers moi, Rémus et je sais tres bien aussi que vous ne voulez plus me voir, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ! dit dumbledore

-Arretez de me vouvoyer, on dirait que vous parlez a votre pere !! s'exclama Rémus. Qui Il y a t-il de si grave alors ?!

Le loup-garou n'adresse aucun regard au vieil homme, la haine étais beaucoup trop profonde pour qu'il puisse le regarder, _beaucoup trop profonde…_

Dumbledore le sentit et il le savait, rémus le détestait.

-C'est harry…

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe atomique sur le lunard.

-Qu'a t-il ?demanda Rémus

-Elle est rouge prete a exploser et cela fait lontemps qu'elle est comme sa, dit Dumbledore peinée

-QUOI !!!Nan mais c'est maintenant que vous reagissez ! Votre cerveau doit etre au ralentit a cause de la vieillesse !!! S'exclama rémus en colère

-Calmez vous rémus, dit dumbledore

-ME CALMER !!! ME CALMER !! Nan mais sa va pas, comment voulez vous que je ME CALME !!!!?

-J'ai fait une grave erreur, je le sais, mais il n'y a pas que cela

-Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que CA !!!cria rémus

Il c'était levé de son fauteuil et était tellement hors de lui qu'il faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce.

-Voldemort est revenue…, dit le directeur

Rémus s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers le feu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il regarda Dumbledore, dans les yeux…

-Mais c'est… c'est impossible car il aurait fallu pour ça une grande quantité de…, commença rémus

-De sang de Harry, oui, dit dumbledore. Il faut croire qu'il la eu. Le monde magique ne se doute de rien, il ne save pas qu'il faut le sang de Harry pour ressusciter Voldemort. Il n'y a que toi, moi, les maraudeurs et lily qui savions a pars bien sur le mage. Je n'avais que toi, Rémus à aller voir pour en parler, surtout de la situation d'harry... Pour le monde magique, harry n'est pas un sorcier, vu qu'il n'est pas allé a poudlard… Je n'avais que toi pour parler de cette situation, _si grave_…

-Comment va Harry ? Demanda Rémus en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vagues.

-Je ne sais pas, pour tout te dire, harry était a l'école quand l'évenement c'est passé, je ne comprend pas. Pour ressussiter Voldemort il fallait du sang frais… j'ai fait des test et pas une seule fois quelqu'un a prit du polynectar ou autre substance pour prendre la place de Harry… pas une seule fois…

-Je pars le chercher ! S'exclama Rémus

-Tu ne peux pas, si tu n'a pas de preuve que Harry n'est pas heureux chez ces moldus se sera du kidnapping, dit dumbledore

-alors ces preuves je vais les trouver ! s'exclama le loup-garou. Au revoir Dumbledore !

Rémus prit un seau d'eau et le jeta sur le feu qui s'éteignit. Rémus se retrouver dans le noir , mais ses idées étaient éclairées, parfaitement éclairées… tres claires, presque transparentes…

Dumbledore se retrouvit dans son bureau. Rémus avait fait parti des griffondors et cela se voyait, il était tétu, courageux et n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde…

Harry était la réincarnation de James et de lily…

Si il le perdait, il aurait encore l'impression de les perdre eux…

_Bien que Dumbledore n'est pas montré son approbation, au fond de lui, une grande partie de lui aprouvait… comme désaprouvait, car ce qu'il pourrait trouver là bà, pourrait avoir des respercutions bien plus graves qu'il ne le penserai, sur le passé, le présent et le futur… Bien plus grave… la guerre étais là…_

Quand pensez vous? Comme je le dit , c'est ma premiere fiction...

Bon et bien maintenant dite moi se que vous en pensez et cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas de la page a gauche, merci.

dite moi si vous voulez que je mette quelque chose en particulier dans cette histoire et si sa vous a plus, j'aime bien vos impressions


	2. chapitre1

Chapitre1 :

Le vent était glacial et s'engouffrait sous ses habits. Il humait l'air qui s'offrait à lui, profitant de chaque bouffées matinales, comme si c'était la dernière…

Il reprit sa respiration, puis prit le sac qui était à ses pieds. Il semblait peser une tonne, une tonne de lettre… une tonne de lettre qui était destinée au quartier de privet drive. Ce quartier avait la réputation d'être le plus grand ou l'un des plus grand de londres. Ce quartier se situait ç little winning (je sais plus si c'est ça), un quartier dont les maisons étaient toutes semblables et alignés…

Il passa plusieurs maisons, plusieurs maisons qui reçurent du courrier, plusieurs…

Quand il arriva au 4,5 et 6 privet Drive, il soupira, c'était donc là qu'il était. Harry Potter habitait là… dans l'une de ses 3 maisons.

Remus Lupin releva la tête, qui aurait put croire qu'un jour, lui lunard, célèbre maraudeur devienne facteur… Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le 4 Privet drive, Harry n'habitait pas là, il le savait à _cause de lui tous ça, rien que lui…_

Harry n'avait jamais habité le 4 privet Drive. Pourquoi ? Parce 'que Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi. Parce que pour lui, Lily Evans avait souffert dans cette maison, à cause de sa sœur, Pétunia Evans. Parce que ce jour là, Dumbledore fut inconscient de ce qu'il faisait… de ce qu'il a fait. Personne n'aurait put aller chercher Harry après, le pacte avait était scellé. Ce pacte qui obligé Harry à vivre avec ces moldus, dont personne ne savait rien pendant et jusqu'à se qu'on est détecté une trace anormale ou quelconque qui montrait que Harry n'était pas heureux, était maltraité… Personne ne fit rien et Remus accablait par la mort de Lily et de James n'avait rien fait. Comment avait-il put ? Comment ? S'il avait sut… Si seulement il avait fait quelque chose… si seulement… la vie d'Harry n'aurait sûrement pas été gâchée… si seulement il avait et aurait voulut prendre la garde de l'enfant… si seulement…

Une larme coula sur sa joue… une larme qui fut immédiatement balayées par le vent qui souffla sur sa joue.

Le 4 privet drive, reçurent beaucoup de lettre, Remus avait pratiquement vidé tout son sac. Il avait entendu parler que Vernon Durslay était le chef d'une entreprise de perceuses, cela était peut-être dut à toutes ces lettres ? peut-être…

Le 5 privet Drive ne reçut rien, tandis qu'au n°6, trois lettres étaient destinés au propriétaire de la maison. Il n'y avait pas de boite au lettre, comme au autre maison, il n'y avait rien a pars la clenche de la porte. Remus frappa, deux ou trois fois à cette porte en bois. Quand on l'ouvrit, enfin, ce que lunard trouva à la porte n'était pas des adultes, ce n'était pas les propriétaires, c'était lui_, harry. Harry Potter…_

Il était essoufflé, ses cheveux en batailles, ses yeux vert, c'était sa description en un moment pareil, mais maigre aussi, non, squelettique… Triste, terne, sans vie. C'était comme si Remus se retrouvait devant quelqu'un de _mort. _Lunard ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, devant cette stupeur, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas autant. Dumbledore l'avait certifié, elle était rouge, cette sphère, qui était relié a Harry était rouge, prête a exploser, montrant qu'il était et avait toujours été en danger depuis qu'il habitait au 6 privet drive. _Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça, ni lui, ni dumbledore, ni personne…_

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, vers ce facteur, un facteur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, jamais…

Alors qu'il le regardait, des spasmes lui prirent brutalement et Harry s'effondra sur le sol, une décharge lui parcourut tout le corps. Remus laissa tomber les quelques lettres de sa main. Elles volèrent, tout doucement pour se poser lentement sur le sol, mais cela fut l'effet sur le loup-garou d'un coup d'impact d'une balle. Alors qu'il voulait réagir, voir ce qu'il avait, pourquoi il avait réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui, ce n'était pas sa faute, jamais, non… il ne se le pardonnera jamais… jamais.

Il n'eut le temps de réagir qu'Harry fut traîner par une personne à l'intérieur de la maison. Remus se retrouvait alors devant une femme, au cheveu noir, avec un sourire carnassier en face de lui.

Il ramassa les lettres qui gisaient par terre. Il ne put articuler un seul mot, c'était comme si à présent il était dans un autre monde, il était figé de l'interieur. Pourquoi, lui, réagissait-il ainsi ? pourquoi ?

Il redonnit les lettres à la femme qui était postée devant lui, puis il attrapa son sac et s'éloigna de cette maison.

Il ne s'attendait pas comme première rencontre, à réagir comme ça… Il ne s'attendait pas qu'Harry réagisse comme ça, d'une décharge électrique, de spasme, d'évanouissement, d'un _squelette _en face de lui, non. Ces yeux étaient dans le vague et pas une seule fois Remus se retournit pour voir cette maison, elle était ancrée dans sa mémoire, comme cette maison, comme cette rencontre, jamais il ne pourra oublier ce moment… jamais…

-monsieur Lupin… monsieur Lupin !

Remus sorta de ses brefs pensés et tourna sa tête, vers une petite créature du nom de Dobby, l'elfe de maison de Poudlard. Remus l'avait libéré des Malfoy il y a 1 ans de cela et depuis Dobby lui était redevable et à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, l'aidé.

Excuse-moi, dobby, je me suis assoupis, répondit Rémus

Dobby peut-il aider monsieur Lupin dans ses recherches ?

Lunard regarda tous les livres étalés sur une des tables de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant, 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa place, entouré de tellement de livre, il cherchait…

-tu ne peux pas m'aider dobby, non, à moins que tu sache tout sur la magie noire…

-mais dobby sait, dobby sait se qui est arrivé a Monsieur Harry potter. Dobby a surpris la conversation entre Monsieur Dumbledore et Monsieur Lupin quand celui-ci est rentré du 6 privet Drive… Dobby sait tout ça et dobby sait se qu'a Harry potter. Œuvre de la magie noire, oui… créature…

Remus eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il attrapa dobby par les épaules et le regarda dans ses yeux or.

-Comment … comment peut tu savoir dobby ? Comment ?

-Dobby a été l'esclave de Lucius malfoy pendant longtemps, lui est un serviteur de « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom » monsieur.

-Qu'a Harry ? Qu'a t-il ? S'exclama Remus remplit d'impatience.

-Detraquium… _detraquium_, monsieur, dit dobby

Remus lâcha Dobby, il attrapa la veste qui était sur le dossier de sa chaise et partit en courant de la bibliothèque.

Il savait que dobby ne mentait pas, ses yeux le montrait. Mais comment avait-il put ? Comment avait-il put laisser Harry dans cette situation ? Toute sa vie, il s'en voudrait, jamais, il ne pourra se le pardonner un jour. Ce n'était pas que de la faute de Dumbledore, c'était aussi la sienne. Comment avait-il put ? Comment Harry pendant 13 ans avait vécu là, dans cette situation, avec _eux ? _Comment ? il avait cherché ce qui se passé dans tellement de livres, alors que tout était devant lui depuis le début, depuis qu'il était allé là bas. Il avait été aveugle et par sa faute Harry avait perdu la vie… à cause de lui…

Il accéléra. Que devait-il faire a présent ? Par sa faute… à cause de lui… rien que lui… a présent que devait-il faire ?


End file.
